battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
TIE/IN Interceptor
| type = Starfighter Interceptor | weapons = 4 laser cannons | abilities = * **Speed Boost **Laser Barrage * **Afterburner **Target Lock **Concussion Missile }} The TIE/IN Interceptor, or the TIE Interceptor, is an Imperial starfighter that can be piloted in 's and . ''Star Wars Battlefront'' website}} Overview TIE Interceptors are one of the two default vehicles for the Empire, the other being the TIE Fighter. They are variants of the TIE fighter, but with a noticeable increase in speed and firepower. They are often used to dispatch enemy ships in aerial combat. TIE interceptors are available in Fighter Squadron, Supremacy, Skirmish, and Walker Assault game modes. TIE Interceptors have a very similar appearance to TIE Fighters, except that the Interceptor's wings are facing forwards instead of vertically, and the wings are curved. One of the other differences is that the Interceptors have quad lasers, and the Fighters have twin lasers. They are seen as the counterparts of the A-Wing. Weapons & Abilities The TIE Interceptor has one primary weapon and two special abilities for use: Quad Laser Cannons The primary weapon for the TIE Interceptor. The weapon are located from the four corners of the TIE Interceptor's wings. The Quad Laser Blasters fire four shots that will damage enemies upon impact. Speed Boost The first special ability for the TIE Interceptor. Speed boost is handy for evading enemy fire and missiles locking on to you. It's also handy for a quick get-away if you're low on health. Laser Barrage The second ability for the TIE Interceptor. Allows you to fire without overheating for a short time and deals more damage per shot. This ability replaced the ability to fire ion torpedoes after the Death Star patch came out. ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Overview In , the TIE/IN Interceptor is the Interceptor class for the in the game mode Starfighter Assault. As an Interceptor, its weapons and abilities are geared towards being effective against other enemy starfighters. In addition, the TIE/IN is much more maneuverable than the TIE/ln Fighter or TIE/sa Bomber, allowing pilots to perform maneuvers not otherwise possible. Weapons & Abilities Quad Laser Cannons Unlike the previous game, the TIE/IN fires all four of its laser cannons simultaneously, instead of two at a time. Because of this, the TIE/IN deals much more damage per shot (DPS) than its counterpart, the RZ-1 A-Wing, but its cannons overheat much quicker. Afterburner The Afterburner ability allows the TIE Interceptor increased speed, handy when trying to evade enemies or chase another enemy Interceptor. Target Lock Target Lock allows the TIE/IN to lock onto an enemy longer and easier, staying locked even if the enemy goes out of the regular targeting area. This ability proves especially useful in taking out fast or evasive enemies and what makes Interceptors so deadly to enemy fighters. Concussion Missile The standard missile ability. Pilots must first activate the ability, wait for it to lock-on, and then manually fire. This differs from the previous Star Wars Battlefront game, where activating the ability would instantaneously fire the projectile. Trivia *The TIE Interceptors in are collectively under the call sign "Omega Squadron." *In the X-Wing series of novels by Micheal A. Stackpole, New Republic pilots refer to Interceptors as "squints." Gallery ''Star Wars Battlefront'' TIEInterceptorDICE.png ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' '' SWBFII TIE Interceptor Icon.png|In-game icon for the TIE Interceptor in Star Wars Battlefront II. '' Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Starfighter Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Vehicles